Meeting the Sohmas
by Fk306
Summary: LOTRFB crossover ten members from Middle earth sudenly appear near the sohma house witnessing twin sisters that are extra cursed members coughextracatandratcough fighting eachother full summery inside rated T for language and extra precaution...


**Title: Meeting the Sohmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Fruits Basket.**

_Summery: Elrond, Elladan, Ellrohir, Aragorn, Arwen, Glorfindel, Legolas, Thranduil, Galadriel, and Haldir find themselves in near Shigure's house witnessing twin sister's fight. However, is the curse the only thing the two extra cat and rat hiding? Alternatively, do they have another secret that not even the other cursed members have? Akito is the only one that knows there secret but will not say what it is._

_A/n: All the Fruits Basket characters are there. Kyo and Yuki were in a accident that almost caused there death at the same time as twins were being born so Yuki and Kyo being close to death and all gave the curse to the twin sisters. However, miraculously both survived so now there are two cursed cats and two cursed rats. The twin sisters are now 14 and treat each other the same way Yuki and Kyo treat each other. The accident had happened when Yuki and Kyo were only 2 years old. Tohru is out visiting her friends during this but will appear later on or next chapter._

* * *

**Elrond's Office**

Elladan, Ellrohir and Glorfindel walk into Elrond's office after the twins played yet another prank on Glorfindel who now had flower pollen all over his clothing. Elladan were holding back laughter as they waited for punishment but before Elrond could say anything there was a blinding white light when it faded the four elves were gone.

* * *

**Gondor**

Aragorn and Arwen are sitting in a garden enjoying the peace that they had for the moment since being King and Queen is not easy. Just like in Rivendell, there was a bright blinding white light and the too disappeared.

* * *

**Mirkwood**

Legolas has just returned home from exploring Fangorn Forest and the caves with Gimli and was now in the throne room with his father to announce that he had returned when the blinding white light .

* * *

**Lothlórien**

Haldir has just arrived from scouting and is going to report to Galadriel that there have not been any suspicious activities that day when the flash happens and both Galadriel and Haldir have disappeared.

* * *

**In the forest of the Sohma property**

"YOU DAMN RAT! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" An upset girl said to the girl before her that looked almost the same. The girls are twins and look, the same except for there eyes. One has purple eyes while the other has red eyes. Both have brown wavy hair and are the same length in size.

"Wait. I think I've heard this before." The "Damn Rat" said with a bored voice. Neither one of the twins noticed the white blinding light nor the now ten people watching them.

"DAMN IT! YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE CAUSE EVERYONE CALLS YOU PRINCESS! I BET THEY WOULDN'T CALL YOU THAT IF THEY KNEW THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU-OW!" She never finished the sentence cause she was kicked in the face sending her flying into a house. The "Damn Rat" sighed and put her leg down which had been in the air from when she had kicked her twin.

"Must you two always destroy my house? You're just as bad as your Uncle Yuki and Uncle Kyo!" A man wearing a brownish kimono said as he came into view. He had black hair and brown eyes and this childish look in his face. Behind him was a man with gray hair and the same purple eyes as the "Damn Rat"

"I'm sorry Uncle Shigure. I will try not to destroy your house. How are you today Uncle Yuki?" The girl asked with a pleasant smile. No one has yet to notice the ten intruders.

"I am fine and you Yoko?"

"I'm fine. That stupid cat was just annoying me as usual. I guess I am still getting used to living here though. Why do I have to live in the same house as the stupid cats?" Yoko said referring to her sister and her Uncle Kyo.

"Ha. You will get used to them. Uncle Kyo has calmed down since being here and maybe Leiko will be the same." Yuki said with a smile.

"Damn Rats…" You could here Leiko say from afar. Yoko looked in the direction of the voice and could see Leiko walking away rubbing her cheek.

"Oh. Who might you ten be?" Shigure suddenly said as he noticed the ten strangers.

"Hello there, I am Lord Elrond, my sons Elladan and Ellrohir. This is Glorfindel, Lady Galadriel and Haldir, King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas, my daughter and her husband Arwen and Aragorn. Can you tell us where we are?" Elrond said.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Shigure Sohma, my cousin Yuki Sohma, my niece Yoko Sohma and her twin sister who was the one that she kicked was Leiko Sohma. You are in Sohma Territory and you are welcome to stay at my house as long as you don't destroy my house like some other guest that I will not mention. There is another person who you will probably meet later. His name is Kyo Sohma." Shigure said looking at Yoko and Yuki who ignored him.

"We will accept your invitation and we thank you for your hospitality." Galadriel said as they followed them into the house. The entire Sohma Family had moved to different parts of America but were all living somewhere in Texas where they bought a house that could easily be confused for a mansion in the middle of a forest like the one they had in Japan. When they entered the house, or mansion now that it is bigger… Yoko volunteered to make some tea.

"Uncle Shigure? Can you help me?" She asked her head popping out through the doorway.

Kitchen

"Uncle Shigure… Are you sure this is safe? I mean, most of them are boys and two of them are girls. What if the accidentally hug us?" Yoko whispered worried as she made the tea. Legolas had been passing by the entrance of the kitchen and heard this. He frowned confused of why they would be worried about being hugged. He decided he would not ask since they did not know he was listening.

"Here is the tea. Thank you for waiting." Yoko said with a plate full of cups and Shigure behind her holding the remaining cups. They all drank there tea in silence for a few minutes.

"So you all are royalty? What are you doing here then? It has been centuries since there were any kings, or queens or princes or princesses." Yoko said putting her cup down. Now that she thought of it, they are all people from the movie Lord of the Rings.

"We too are wondering what we are doing here. Clearly we are not in Middle Earth seeing that there have not been any kings." Thranduil said.

"Middle Earth? Arwen and Aragorn are married so that means the war of the ring is over…" Yoko said to herself not knowing that the elves heard her.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE ALL THERE PEOPLE DOING HERE?" A boy with orange hair and Leiko said when they entered the living room.

"Can't you be more polite you stupid cat?" Both Yoko and Yuki said only Yuki said it to Kyo and Yoko said it to Leiko. Both cats mumbled something that nobody understood and went away. Kyo in the roof and Leiko in her room.

"Why do you keep calling them cats and why do they keep calling you rats?" Elladan asked making all the Sohmas flinch suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Arwen asked confused.

"Nothing is wrong. You see Elladan they call each other rat and mouse because of the way cats and rats are toward each other. The cat hates the rat and does everything in its power to kill the rat. And Leiko and Kyo hate Yuki and Yoko so thus Yoko and Yuki are the rats who are protecting themselves from the cats." Shigure said and Yoko inwardly sighed.

'That was close' Yoko thought as Legolas made eye contact with her. She broke it after a few seconds and looked around the table soon catching Galadriel's eye contact.

'What was close?' Yoko heard in her head and flinched. She had forgotten about Galadriel's power. Then she remembered that Elladan and Ellrohir could do the same thing but only look into there thoughts but not talk to them through the mind.

'Nothing' Yoko thought hoping that Galadriel would not be persistent which Yoko was glad that she wasn't.

"Um, Should I show them to there rooms Uncle Shigure?" Yoko asked.

"Yes, that is very nice of you Yoko. Why couldn't your twin be as nice as you?" Shigure said heading toward her to hug her only to be punched by Yuki and Kicked by Kyo.

"What is the matter with you stupid dog! She is only fourteen!" Kyo shouted.

"I was only going to hug her…" Shigure said pretending to cry.

"If you will just follow me and ignore the immature adults." Yoko said earning a glare from Kyo and getting 'The Look' from Yuki.

"Hey! I am not immature." Shigure whined.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Yoko said as she led the way toward the rooms.

"You and Leiko don't get along with each other do you?" Aragorn asked once they left the room.

"Nope. Kinda sad really seeing as she blames me for every single bad thing that happens in her life. But just like Uncle Yuki and Uncle Kyo, I hope we can get along, I even try to get along with her but she makes it so hard to do that." Yoko said in a sad voice. In addition, the elves could easily tell that she really was sad about this fact.

"Before, she said that you thought you were better than everyone else because they treated you like a princess?" Ellrohir asked.

"Yes, but that isn't true. I never asked to be marked a princess around here. It's just because of the way I look and how polite I am at school. The boys in school started a Yoko fan club. At first, I was flattered but then they won't leave me alone and they hurt any boy that even thinks about talking to me. It was the same for Uncle Yuki when he was in school, so I feel sorry for him and myself. I don't want a bodyguard I want a friend but I can't have one or the fan club will hurt them. And my family wont allow me to have any friends that are male, especially if they try and hug me." Yoko said the last part very quietly.

"Here is your room King Thranduil. If you need anything, my room has purple flowers in the edge of the door. And that goes for everyone." Yoko said smiling nicely as she opened the door. Inside the room there was a bookcase full of books a king sized bed, and a mirror.

"It is nice, thank you Lady Yoko." Thranduil said as he went in.

"Your welcome. This is your room Legolas." Yoko said as she headed to the next room. It was pretty much the same as King Thranduil's room. As were the other rooms, that she showed them.

"The library is right next to your room Lord Elrond just in case you want to see it. In the mean time, you can get used to your surroundings while I try to find a way to get you all back home. Oh and just as a warning… Don't read any books that were written by Shigure; you won't like them." Yoko said after she showed Lord Elrond his room.

"He writes books?" Elrond asked before entering his room

"Yes, but they aren't appropriate for someone under age. I am aloud to read them because I am his cousin but after the first book, I read I decided to stay away from those stories until I become twenty. Anyway if you need anything I will either be in the kitchen or in my room or in my secret base." Yoko said. She had a secret base like Yuki's only hers was a little farther away from the house and you had to take a completely different path to get there. She smiled at Elrond once more before heading to her own room. Once she was in her room she noticed a rat sitting on her pillow, she sighed and picked the rat up.

"I wonder how long the elves plus Aragorn are going to be here… I also wonder if they will find out about our secret… Anyway, since Aunt Tohru isn't here I guess I will have to do the cooking and cleaning." Yoko said to the rat who just stared at her as if it understood her. Tohru isn't really her aunt but she still likes to call her that just like she likes to call everyone else uncle's or aunts except Akito, no one in there right mind would ever call Akito uncle…

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
